Emma
|place2 = 6/18|challenges2 = 7|votesagainst2 = 8|days2 = 36|season = 6|image = |tribes = |place = 4/16|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 6|days = 38|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 112|tribalwins = 13|individualwins = 0|totalchallengewins = 13|totalvotes = 23 |season3 = 20 |image3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 4/22 |challenges3 = 3 |votesagainst3 = 9 |days3 = 38}} is a contestant on the online community game , and ! Emma started off Kodiak on a dominant tribe, riding with her alliance until the end game. She was cut just short of the end, but was awarded as one of the Players of the Season as a result of her loyalty and strong social ties. She returned for All Stars two seasons later, where she once again displayed strong loyalty and social skills. At the Final Six, she had to sacrifice her strong positioning and be voted out, as she was leaving for camp and could no longer play the game. Emma came back one more time in Heroes Vs Villains, where was caught in the middle of two large groups at the merge. Her wishy washy antics greatly upset the vast majority of the tribe, making her someone they wanted to sit next to at the end. Despite this, she was cut in fourth when a trio decided to stay loyal to each other rather than play for the easy win. Survivor: Kodiak Bio Name (Age): Emma (17) Timezone: Eastern What makes you triggered?: Ten inches makes me feel triggered but seriously what makes me triggered is the difference between the canadian and american dollar. Favorite Survivor Hag Queen and Why?: Malnutrisha and sue from Australian survivor also tina wesson!!! Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: INV!!!! What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: I suck Voting History Survivor: Chichen Itza Bio Name (Age): Tribe: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor player you respect most: Previous Survivor player you respect least: Why did you come back?: Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Emma (20) Tribe: Hina (Heroes) Current Residence: Ontario Personal Claim To Fame: BAR: Getting POTS with Claudia, IRL: Winning a floor hockey game also graduating high school when my teachers said i could never graduate also if i get accepted i am going to college Inspiration in Life: Any strong woman Pet Peeves: People who are bitchy so they can be "iconic" and people who are rude for no damn reason. Previous Finishes: 4th Kodiak and 6th All Stars Favorite Past Moment: Hanging out with Rob Green and Bullying Rob Green hehehe Previous Survivor player you respect most: Well Alissa because she is a overall a amazing friend and a amazing player oh and Jenna for winning angel falls like a legend she is also sora and i guess rob green... oh yeah i also respect Wendy this is such a hard question wtf Previous Survivor player you respect least: Ngl anyone who takes the game OTTN personal. Why did you come back?: To get that W and make some new friends on the way wooo Voting History Trivia *Emma has played on all three seasons that incorporated the One World twist Category:Contestants Category:Survivor: Kodiak